1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an operation of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a system and a method for operating an electronic device supporting enhanced data processing, by performing data processing and outputting the result to a certain electronic device using the electronic device capable of performing enhanced data processing when processing certain data by a plurality of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the discovery of electricity, various types of electronic devices have been developed, including electronic appliances used in households as well as electronic devices in offices and factories. For example, there are lighting devices such as a fluorescent lamp or an incandescent lamp, a temperature controller such as an air conditioner or a heater, and various electronic appliances such as a TeleVision (TV), a computer, an electric fan, or a refrigerator.
Recently, various electronic devices capable of processing data have been developed. Users perform operations on various types of data using various electronic devices. For example, users operate an MP3 player to listen to playback of a music file, and a desktop computer to use an online game or a casual game. Further, the users operate a TV system to listen to broadcasting and operate a home theater system to view movies.
However, various electronic devices have a disadvantage in that it is difficult to share files and controlling corresponding devices is inconvenient. However, prior devices have a problem in that a user cannot listen to content of suitable quality due to terminals characteristics in an environment sharing various content. For example, a function allowing a user to view broadcasting through a computer is provided.
The size of a broadcasting screen provided through a computer is small. Although hardware capable of processing enhanced data is available, a user may not be able to view broadcasting in a normal manner due to the screen size and data transmission characteristic. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a technology capable of providing content having the quality requested from a user using various electronic devices.